


life after death

by kuro49



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pre-OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 20:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2243154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/kuro49
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Shatterdome brats learn a thing about living.</p>
            </blockquote>





	life after death

**Author's Note:**

> Written to [this picture of Rob Kazinsky](http://setsailslash.tumblr.com/post/91304928726/robkazinskyfans-janelle-allisa-after-the), originally posted to tumblr.

After the Breach is closed and the victory tour wraps up, Herc doesn’t let Chuck come back to the Shatterdome until he’s seen the world. Mako too, Stacker adds over the video feed, promising her that he will go to all his treatments without complaints and leave all the heavy-lifting to Herc if she does just this.

_For him_ is something he doesn’t have to say to convince her further.

For herself is what she will take from this.

Shatterdome brats like them, they have Raleigh taking the two of them to places, seeing the world that has never seen the touch of Kaiju Blue, where the cities aren’t rebuilt on top of what remains after a nuclear blast. The concept that these places exist is not new but it is a foreign one.

They start in Europe, and it’s hard at first.

With Chuck getting used to people that aren’t his father or his dog. With Mako relying on a boy who knows about living a life without an expiry date as well as she does and another whose life has expired a long time ago. And Raleigh who only has a few good memories of life before the war leading them through countries and countries before he takes them back stateside.

He doesn’t bring them to Alaska, like Mako has no wish to return to Japan or Chuck to Australia, not yet anyway, not while it still feel as though the world could give beneath their feet.

It’s hard for all of them but anything is easier than sealing a rift that leads to another dimension. And if they use that as a basis for everything since, then Chuck’s not so bad at this, Mako’s doing well, and Rals’ could have done so much worse.

And it is exactly moments like this: When Stacker’s cell phone makes a beep and the message of _show Herc-san_ he gets from Mako come with an attached photo of Chuck Hansen in sunglasses that reflect the sun and an American flag around his neck on the fourth of July.

Well, things are actually quite easy after all.

 

XXX Kuro


End file.
